


Not Just for Humans

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [399]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Canon Era, Fallen Angels, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spirit Animals, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The common assumption is that anything borne of Hell and Satan is incapable of any sort of love or affection.  This simply isn't true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 October 2016  
> Word Count: 221  
> Prompt: love  
> Summary: The common assumption is that anything borne of Hell and Satan is incapable of any sort of love or affection. This simply isn't true.  
> Spoilers: Stream of consciousness piece set nebulously within the canon of the series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Once again, Abaddon and these kind of esoteric thinky-thoughts come out so easily. Perhaps I really should give that POV series of hers some serious thought…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The common assumption is that anything borne of Hell and Satan is incapable of any sort of love or affection. This simply isn't true. Is it because humans are unable to extend emotions and fallibility upon anything not of their species? They have difficulty assigning things like emotions and intelligence to the animals they coexist with, yet have no issues with anthropomorphizing the same animals when it suits them. This dichotomy in thought processes often produces issues for humanity.

The idea that those of my kind cannot feel love or any other emotion is an utter lie. We are made in God's image, just as the humans are, or we are made through the corruption of Lucifer's fall. Either way, we are simply more long-lived and enhanced than humans are. And we feel all the same. When one of our kind expires, we mourn the loss. When a favorite human dies, we can also mourn and seek vengeance if we're allowed.

The hellhounds have a fierce loyalty and love for the Beast. For all of the potential candidates for the Beast over the millennia. But there is something different this time. Damien Thorn has created a distinct _need_ among my kind and those like the hellhounds. Things are going to change in wondrous ways or disintegrate spectacularly. Only time will tell.


End file.
